Red Horizon Wiki
Welcome to the ! Red Horizon Wiki looks at an alternate universe, where communism is much more prominent, managing to survive the end of the 20th Century, and where the Soviet Bear still towers other Eastern Europe. America and the USSR (and their allies) are still locked in the Cold War, both sides continue to stockpile their arms and technology, and many nations once unified now lay divided. Each crafted nation has its own policies and politics, economics and struggles, uprisings and upheavals, and, most importantly, rivalries and allies. * What is Communism? Communism (from Latin 'communis', "common, universal") is a is a philosophical, social, political, and economic ideology and movement whose ultimate goal is the establishment of a communist society, which is a socioeconomic order structured upon the ideas of common ownership of the means of production and the absence of social classes, money, and the state. To put it simply, communism advocates a society where all property is owned by the community (or state) and each person contributes and receives according to their ability and needs. Private property and enterprise does not exist, instead, all property and business and industry et cetera is owned and regulated by the state. Socialism differs from communism by seeming much more relaxed, with socialism advocating not all ''property, but only the means of production, distribution, and exchange should be owned or regulated by the community as a whole. Some countries today are still classified as communist or Marxist-Leninist, with these countries being: * China (People's Republic of China) * Cuba (Republic of Cuba) * Laos (Lao People's Democratic Republic) * Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) North Korea (Democratic People's Republic of Korea), while it can be classified as communist/socialist, does not follow traditional Marxism-Leninism, but rather ''Juche, which means 'self-reliance'. Juche ''was developed from Marxism and Leninism but noticeably differs from both, as it argues that the needs and the interests of the people and their nation are more important than those of Leninism or Marxism, and that a strong leader (i.e current ruling Kim Dynasty) is required to undertake the necessary reforms. ---- * '''What was the Cold War?' The Cold War was a period of geopolitical tension between the Soviet Union with its satellite states (the Eastern Bloc), and the United States with its allies (the Western Bloc) after World War II. The Cold War is generally agreed to have started between 1946 and 1947, and lasted until the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991. The term "cold" is used because there was no large-scale fighting directly between the two sides, but they each supported major regional conflicts known as proxy wars, such as the Vietnam War (1955-1975), or the Korean War (1950-53). The conflict split the temporary wartime alliance against Nazi Germany and its allies, leaving the USSR and the US as two superpowers with profound economic and political differences. The capitalist West was led by the United States, a federal republic with a two-party presidential system, as well as the other First World nations of the Western Bloc that were generally liberal democratic with a free press and independent organizations, but were economically and politically entwined with a network of banana republics and other authoritarian regimes, most of which were the Western Bloc's former colonies. The Soviet Union, on the other hand, was a self-proclaimed Marxist–Leninist state that imposed a totalitarian regime that was led by a small committee, the Politburo. The Party had full control of the state, the press, the military, the economy, and local organizations throughout the Second World, including the Warsaw Pact and other satellites. In this timeline, the Cold War never ends as communism never meets its demise, and the Soviet Union remains intact, surviving long enough to see the end of the 20th Century.Category:Browse